Halloween Disappointment
by Bye Zexual
Summary: Just when Jacob thought that Nessie was going to give him something else for Halloween." SOMETHING FOR HALLOWEEN... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY!


**Disclaimer: twilight by stephenie meyer... i do not own it. **

**A/N:** Something for Halloween... i couldn't think of anything so i wrote this!

Anyway, sorry **i didn't write renesmee that well... i dont really know how her character is... **

**but i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**and i would love it if you _READ AND REVIEW!_ okay? D  
**

* * *

Halloween disappointment

_I wonder what's taking her so long_. Jacob thought as he waited for Renesmee outside her house. He had promised her to take her trick or treating since Bella and Edward were coming home late from Australia. Jacob seemed irritated; it was because he would be missing the party in La Push, but either way, he would stay with Nessie.

On the other hand, Nessie was glad that Jacob would join her. She knew that she had stopped growing since it has been at least 8 years. She wore her maid costume that had been beautifully made by Alice. _This is too short,_ she thought as she examined herself in the mirror, taking in the black and white frills. She skipped down the stairs only to see Jacob waiting for her, "I'm sorry, Jacob, to keep you waiting," she said in her high voice as she blushed unexpectedly.

Jacob's jaw dropped as he studied her outfit, "You look beautiful in that…but wouldn't guys hit on you?" he asked, concerned.

Renesmee nervously laughed, "Jealous? It's not my fault that I'm pretty," she said as she floundered past him. He broke into laughter and said,

"Edward would get mad at you," he told her and she stared at him with an aghast expression. She turned and decided ignore him instead. They walked together from house to house without speaking to each other. As people passed by them, they complimented on Nessie's costume and this caused him to be irate. He decided to ignore Nessie and soon after, she broke the silence,

"What's wrong? You haven't spoken to me…ever since we left the house..." she asked him. She reached for him but he jerked away.

"Nothing's wrong. I came here because I _promised_ you, but I really wanted to go with Paul and Seth down at La Push," Everything that he said was a lie even though he knew that Nessie wouldn't buy it. It turned out that she just nodded

She smile half- heartedly, "It's alright I can take care of myself, you can go home now," He gaped at her, shocked.

_I'm so dumb, now I'm upsetting her! I imprinted her! How could I say such things that would upset her? Efff this man!_ He thought as he gradually started to reach for her hand. He didn't want to say anything, but from the look on her face, it looked like she was waiting for him to say something else.

Nessie just stared at him, confused. As for Jacob, he just frowned, reddening, not knowing why Nessie was staring at him in a way. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. "What?!" He yelled, irritated.

She broke into a soft smile and cooed, "You're so cute~!" She pinched his cheeks and clutching his arm, she dragged him along with her. He ran with her through the forest, still confused as to what was happening. They soon stopped after all that running. Nessie paused, catching her breath, and Jacob watched her, waiting for her explanation. He eyed her and she smiled,

"I'm tired. Do you want to go home?" she asked suggestively, but Jacob didn't respond to her.

Her expression saddened; she didn't know what was going on with Jacob. She walked towards him and reached for his hand, "What is your problem? If you want to go home, why didn't you?" she asked him.

"Maybe because you suddenly drag me all the way here," he answered her, a little bit harsher than he meant his words to be.

"Oh."

She dropped his hand and started walking away from him. That was, until Jacob dashed forward and grabbed her by the arm. He spun her around and kissed her intensely full on the lips. She dropped her bag full of candies and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Halloween!" she said as she grinned at him.

He blushed and wondered, "What was _that_ all about?" Without warning, she took out a chocolate bar and shoved it into his mouth.

"Let's eat all the candies now!" she said blissfully, oblivious to Jacob's intentions.

He glanced at her, disappointed. "I thought you were going to feed me something else..." He whispered, but his next words were choked off as she shoved another chocolate into his mouth.


End file.
